


Darkness in your eyes || Larry Stylinson||

by electricmagnus



Category: One Direction
Genre: Abusive Harry, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amor no Correspondido, Anal Sex, Bad Harry, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Dirty Talk, Drogas, Drug-Induced Sex, Gay Sex, High ☆ Speed!, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Odio/amor, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sassy Louis, Sexo, Slow Romance, Top Harry, Unrequited Love, carreras de motos, grugs, hate/love, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson en español, neon party, sexo gay, sexo oral, smut en español, soy pesima con los tags, spanish / español, ziam smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmagnus/pseuds/electricmagnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold river es el infierno en vida. Nadie que estuviera en su sano juicio y valorará su vida y  su inocente reputación se adentría al sumundo de las carreras ilegales, apostadores , dealers y jóvenes descontrolados que lo rodeaban.</p><p>Para la desgracia de Louis. Harry es la leyenda viviente de aquel lugar y también para su desgracia... el rizado se siente atraído hacía sus cuencas azuladas y no piensa dejarlo ir. </p><p> </p><p> Ó... donde Louis es un joven adinerado y el peor error de su vida fue ir a un bar de mala muerte y cruzar miradas con aquel chico de piel pintada y orbes esmeraldas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1.

 

_https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydXExs74zIQ_

_EL BOOK TRAILER SE ENCUENTRA ARRIBA ↑_  
________________________________  
El olor a cigarro y alcohol se filtra por mis fosas nasales mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a Niall quien se escurría con facilidad por aquel bizarro lugar. La banda que estaba en el escenario parecía desgarrarse la garganta con cada nota que cantaban, sentía que en cualquier momento mis oídos explotarían. Mis pasos eran rápidos e inseguros , jamás había puesto un pie en aquel establecimiento y una parte de mi ser sabía porque. Trataba de fusionar mis expresiones para no parecer tan desorientado y poder encajar con facilidad pero era extremadamente difícil.

Llegamos a la barra para poder pedir unos tragos y ver más de cerca a la banda que estaba tocando en el escenario.

-Louis ¿que vas a pedir?- gritaba Niall en mi oído izquierdo.

-Quiero un Highland cooler- grité de regreso, sentándome en uno de los bancos que estaban enfrente de la barra.

-¿Seguro que quieres eso pequeño? Podría ser demasiado fuerte para tu cuerpo- dijo entre risas el barman.

Me pare del banco , para poder recargarme completamente en la barra y poderlo ver más de cerca - Mira imbécil, tu trabajo es servir los tragos; no hacer comentarios estúpidos - sonreí sinicamente - ¿entendido? - el chico castaño se limitó a asentir -bien- me aleje de el y me volví a sentar.

-Liam debes disculparlo, es nuevo por aquí y es tan nena que no soporta una simple broma - dijo Niall tratando de quebrar la tensión que yo acababa de causar, ahora todos las miradas estaban fijas en nosotros .

-¿Que parte de pasar desapercibidos no te quedo claro idiota? - dijo casi en un susurro Niall.

-¿Que parte de que me vale un comino no entendiste? - conteste de regreso.

-Sólo nos meterás en problemas Louis , no debí de haberte traído, no sabes comportarte.-

-¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar que no pueda tener una fiesta en mi casa ? . Aquí no se puede caminar , te tropiezas con todos y joder el puto olor a marihuana no se irá de mi ropa hasta dentro de como una semana. ¿sabes cuanto me costo lo que traigo puesto? Solo espero que el highland cooler este bueno o solo habré arriesgado mi vida y las benditas suelas de mi zapatos al venir a este lugar.-

-Pronto verás.-

El barman sirvió mi bebida y esta rebotaba un poco contra la barra, haciendo que se callera una gran cantidad de ella.

-Empiezo a creer que tienes una obsesión con el whisky- seguía gritando Niall con su dead horse* en la mano.

-Y yo empiezo a creer que eres un estúpido - contesté, haciendo que mi amigo se riera.

-¿Alguna vez te había dicho que amo tu sentido del humor?- preguntó entre risas.

-Mejor cierra la boca - bromeé.

\- ¿Seguro que no me quedare ciego mañana?- pregunté mientras agarraba el vaso con una mano.

-El lugar podrá no dar mucha confianza en cuanto a salubridad, pero puedo jurarte con mi vida que no te quedarás ciego y si eso llega a pasar, prometo no venir más a este lugar - dijo riéndose

-Joder creo que me van a reventar el cráneo- grite de nuevo hacía Niall.

-Tal vez así le haces un favor a la humanidad- contestó con su originario asentó irlandés.

Las vibraciones dejaron de hacerse presentes y fueron intercambiadas por una suave voz, lo cual hizo que entrara en confusión ; volteando por primera vez al escenario.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

La primera voz pegaba a no más poder el micrófono contra su boca- pareciera que quería violar al objeto inanimado - sus rosados labios chocaban con suavidad contra el micrófono dejando salir su melodiosa y profunda voz. Me hervía la sangre de solo pensar lo que aquel chico podría hacer con su boca, dejaba todo a la imaginación mordía su labio inferior en el cual tenía una perforación y eso lo hacía ver más jodidamente interesante .

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

Fui subiendo mi mirada poco a poco.hasta llegar a sus ojos. Dos cuencas verdosas con tonalidades color esmeralda. Había algo de sus ojos que me llamaba la atención , tenían colores vivos - y aun así con la poca luz y el humo del cigarro, podría apreciarlos claramente- pero era como si estuvieran vacíos, como si estuviera perdido. Era eso o también una parte que me decía que algo de el era peligroso, habían oscuridad en el.

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el no apartó la suya de la mia. Me miraba de una manera fría, no como si le importará o como si el quisiera algo conmigo , simplemente me veía fríamente.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

Por alguna razon desconocida me miraba con rabia , como si algo le hubiera echo. Seguía cantando pero a diferencia de la canción - la cual era suave y tranquila- su cuerpo y rostro daban a entender otra cosa.

Su voz seguía suave pero sus expresiones estaban llenas de Ira y rabia como si al verme le hubiera recordado algo que no quería. Su mirada se clavo más en mi , haciendo que me sintiera incómodo , decidiendo apartar mejor la vista de el.

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

-¡LOUIS TOMLINSON!- gritó por última vez Niall.

-Disculpa ¿me estabas hablando?- dije frotando mis manos para después ponerlas encima de mis párpados. Estaba hasta la coronilla de este maldito lugar y no llevábamos más de una hora . Seria una puta noche larga.

-Joder viejo, creo que ahora si te has quedado sordo. Te he estado llamando desde hace rato, estaba a nada de soltarte una bofetada-dijo Niall parándose de la silla.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunté exaltado. Niall no me podía dejar sólo y menos en este maldito lugar.

-La pregunta correcta sería ¿a donde vamos? y la respuesta es demasiado simple... a cold river. Prometí mostrarte porqué era mucho mejor estar en un lugar de mala muerte que en tu cómoda y acogible casa - término con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cold river no tiene nada de mala muerte, solo es un maldito campamento de junkies*, en el cual no pasa nada más allá de embriagar y quemar hierba barata a lado de una fogata, mientras escuchas música abstracta.

-Hablas como si lo visitarás por lo menos una vez por semana, lo cual sería una mentira; ya que solo has ido tres veces en toda tu vida.

-Esas tres veces me bastaron para conocer bien a tu segunda familia.

-Louis yo jamás pondría tu vida en riesgo y todas las veces que he ido contigo, has tenido la fortuna de que al menos la mitad del campamento de junkies - enfatizó haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos - no esté en casa y por no decir que no has estado cuando llega cargamento.

-¿Cargamento?- pregunté confuso debido a mi nulo conocimiento.

-Hoy verás que es un cargamento y también lo que es convivir en realidad con las personas a las que tú llamas junkies.

-Cómo si no hubiera tenido suficiente todavía.

♤

_Recuerdas cuando ellos decían que lo que queríamos hacer jamás se podría hacer, cuando todo se viene abajo, haremos lo que queramos- Sleeping with sirens. Do it now remember later_

La guitarra de tristian resonaba en mis oídos, mi garganta ardía como mil demonios, el ritmo que marcaba la batería era cada vez más intenso, el bajó apenas era perceptible y el teclado se había perdido hacia tiempo. Algunos entré el público cantaban con nosotros mientras marcaban el ritmo de la batería con su cabeza, mientras otros sólo están aquí para embriagarse y comprar drogas en la parte de arriba del bar.

El establecimiento estaba completamente lleno y la bruma del espeso humo de los cigarros no te dejaba ver claramente, el olor inconfundible de marihuana se esparcía fácilmente por todo el lugar y el amargo edor del alcohol que se derramaba de los vazos de los presentes no era algo que podías ocultar con facilidad.

Mientras la guitarra emitía los últimos acordes, yo tomaba de una botella de Whisky como sí no hubiera mañana, sentía como quemaba mi garganta con cada trago que daba, sabía que eso no iba a ayudar a mis cuerdas bucales a recuperarse pero no era algo que me importara.

No tengo a quien importarle.

El ritmo de las repercusiones bajaba , mi voz dejaba de ser tan rasposa y gruñóna. Intercambiándola por algo más suave y profundo.

_"And I'll give up forever to touch you. Cause I don't think you could understand when everything's made to be broke I just want you to know who I am"._

Cantaba pegando mi boca al micrófono. Había una paz indescriptible cuando cantaba iris, el tiempo se detenía y mis demonios se alejaban. Cantaba y daba golpes suaves con mis pies.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

Desde que había empezado a cantar iris había mantenido los ojos cerrados. Levante la mirada y pude notar que alguien me estaba observando fijamente.

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Enfoque más mis ojos y era alguien desconocido - incluso para mi, ya que conocía a la mayoría de las personas que venían a este lugar - jamás lo había visto por aqui.

Las luces de la barra ayudaban a que pudiera verlo mejor. Desde del escenario su cuerpo se veía pequeño y lleno de tatuajes. Tenía facciones delicadas y bien definidas- si hubiera ingerido más alcohol , podría haber incluso pensado que era una mujer- sus labios eran carnosos y pequeños.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

Cuando vi sus ojos todo se fue al cárajo. Azules al igual que el océano -es lo que todos dirían- pero a mi no me recordaban al océano, me recordaban a las aves azulejos* - mejor conocidas como pájaros azules- amaba ese tipo de aves y ese fue el problema , solo alguien en todo este mundo había llegado a alterarme tanto, solo alguien me recordaba a los pequeños pájaros azules, solo alguien hacia que me desconcentrará y olvidará o dejará las cosas que estaba haciendo y ese alguien era Blue.

El simple echo de acordarme de Blue hacia que me hirviera la sangre. Hacía que mis estados de humor cambiaran de un momento a otro y que la furia se apoderará de mi.

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Este desconocido hacia que me acordará de blue y si hacia que me acordará de mi pasado. No lo quería en mi vida - no es como si lo fuera a ver otra vez , pero insisto- no quería que regresara a este lugar y mucho menos quería que me siguiera observando.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

Si el quería jugar este juego ,yo también podría. Poseé mi mirada en el y al parecer se dio cuenta que me incomodaba que me viera , lo mire con indiferencia y rabia. Sintió tanta presión e incomodidad que mejor decidió apartar la mirada.

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Así era yo , siempre alejando a las personas de mi siempre inyectandoles miedo a entablar algo conmigo. Pero era mejor que se alejarán de mi camino , nadie querría lidiar con alguien como yo. A alguien que está dañado y perdido en la inmensa oscuridad.

__________________________________________

La gente se había esfumado poco a poco al igual que el humo del cigarro que traía en mano. Dejándonos sólo a unos pocos. No había más de veinte personas en el bar; Estábamos recogiendo los instrumentos y los micrófonos para llevarlos al taller de Tristan.

-Styles, ven un momento- me dijo zayn.

Camine hacia el dándole la ultima calada a mi cigarro

-¿que quieres?.

-Acaba de llegar un cargamento nuevo al taller, iremos hoy a cold river a venderlo y tienes que venir con nosotros.

Hablar de cold river era hablar sobre el infierno en la tierra. Nadie en su sano juicio que quisiera guardar su dulce reputación y valorara su vida iría a cold river.

La droga y el alcohol se venden más rápido que el pan caliente. El rugir de las motos y el resonar de las bocinas hacen que te mantengas alerta y sientas la adrenalina correr por tus venas, sin importar que hora sea. Los fajos de billetes y las pequeñas monedas pasan continuamente por las manos de todos los apostadores y dealers. El olor a marihuana, cigarro y sexo se impregna en tu ropa y en tus fosas nasales, dejando a volar la imaginación de las demás personas, dejándoles crear tu historia. Los baños de sangre al final del día - más bien de la noche- no podrían faltar acompañados con los ruidosos gemidos que provienen de los coches o incluso de los baños. Los pequeños trozos de tela que se hacen llamar faldas, cuelgan cuidadosamente de las caderas de las mujeres, dejando poco a la imaginación. Eran pocas las chicas que no llevaban sólo un pequeño trozo de tela en el cuerpo, meneando las caderas como si de un péndulo se tratase. Solo pocas personas -incluyendo a los hombres - eran pocas las que exigían respeto y no estaban en cold river para algo de una sola noche , no estaban en cold river por el dinero de las apuestas o por los cigarros gratis Y Blue se incluía en ese pequeño grupo de personas. Una de las cuantas razones por las que odiaba cold river. Para todos sería el paraíso pero para mi siempre sería el infierno en la tierra.

-No iré Malik, sabes perfectamente que no he pisado ese lugar en meses, a demás no me necesitan para vender droga, lo hacen bastante bien tu y Tristian.-

-Te necesitamos hermano, es un cargamento bastante pesado y tenemos planeado venderlo esta noche-

\- Dije que no iré-

-Hermano deberías relajarte un poco, tal vez hasta lo encuentres entretenido, vamos. Te regresare a tu casa en cuanto terminemos de vender-

Solté un suspiro frustrado y termine cedido a su propuesta.

♣️

_-Y comienza a bajar la respiración_

_Y libra suavemente un latido_

_¡Tú no tratas de salvarme!_

_¡Tú sólo quieres lastimarme y dejarme desesperado! -silverstain_

Aceleró y siento como el viento choca contra mi rostro, hace que tiemble cada parte de mi ser. El sonido se las llantas cuando choco contra el pavimento me impulsa y siento que vuelo. Paso los semáforos sin importar en que color estén o si tengo que parar. Voy a máxima velocidad y no importa nada... solo yo y la oscuridad.

La noche a caído al igual que yo. Voy cayendo en picada bajo está colina , acelerando y sintiendo como parto el aire en dos. Como paso los carros que están a mi alrededor. Me siento libre e inalcanzable igual que las estrellas.

Mi pulso se acelera mientras siento las vibraciones del motor y la adrenalina se dispara en mi cuerpo.

Sigo a Niall de cerca mientras nos encaminamos a un lugar de perdición y liberación, la música cada vez se escucha más fuerte y siento como se erizan mis terminaciones nerviosas. Niall apaga el motor de su moto y sigue avanzando sólo empujandola con sus piernas, nos acercamos a una multitud de personas.

\- ¿Es seguro dejar la moto aquí? - pregunté bajandome de la moto y poniendo el casco arriba de ella.

-Carajo Louis, ¿podrías dejar de preguntar que es bueno y qué no? . No soy tu papá para decirte lo que debes de hacer.

Dejamos las motos estacionadas junto a las otras veinte que había y empezamos a caminar hacía el círculo de personas que estaban sentadas al rededor de la fogata. A diferencia de los días pasados en los que había venido, Cold river estaba a punto de estallar de personas.

-Perdón por ser curioso -dije tratando de romper el silencio - sabes que amo más a mi moto que a mi familia y si me la roban me meteré en problemas. Le dije a mi madre que iríamos a tu casa y comeríamos pizza, no que iríamos a un campamento de adictos que solo tienen el suficiente dinero para seguir manteniendo su vicio - dije tratando de dar una coherente justificación, lo cual no había funcionado.

-Eres un marica, por estas razones nunca te llevo a reuniones. Regresando al tema de tu apreciada moto, tu padre tiene para comprarte hasta cien de esas; así que hazme y hazte un favor y deja de quejarte.

-Mierda hace mucho frío- dije sentandome en el tronco que Niall había puesto al lado de la fogata.

-Al final de la noche el frío ya no te afectará debido a todo el alcohol que vas a ingerir - dijo Jamie sentándose en el pasto a un lado de nosotros, estirando su mano para ofrecerme un cigarro.

-¿A que debemos tu visita Louis? - dijo acercándose su rostro al mio para así poder prender mi cigarro con el cigarro que él que traía en los labios ,dí una profunda calada y el cigarro término prendiéndose. Jamie se alejó y volvió a sentarse en donde estaba.

Inhale de mi cigarro y deje que el suave humo del tabaco se adentrará en garganta - Niall insistió en que vinieramos - respondí y solté el humo que estaba reteniendo.

-Hace mucho que no te veíamos por aquí a decir verdad eres un intruso en este lugar - aclaró Jaime dándole otra calada a su cigarro, me límite sólo a dejar salir una risa falsa.

-Niall escogió un mal día para traer a su majestad aquí - dijo entre risas.

Iba a contestar pero me detuve al sentir un codazo de Niall en mis costillas , así que mejor decidí atender a mi cigarro que a su estúpida conversación.

\- ¿Porque dices eso?- preguntó Niall.

-Pensé que ya sabias - se detuvo para darle otra calada al cigarro - ya que a diferencia del ojiazul , visitas cold river con regularidad y creo que no eres ignorante las cosas que pasan aquí.

-Deja de jugar y mejor dime que debería de saber - espetó Niall enojado.

-Los snakes volvieron y por lo que he escuchado esta vez no vienen sólo por una semana- tiro su cigarrillo y termino pisandolo hasta que esté finalmente se apago.

Me encontraba más confundido que en una clase de calculo y maldita sea no sabía de lo que estaban hablando , quien le pondría un nombre tan ridículo y peor aún ¿porque deberíamos de temer a ese ridículo nombre ?.

-Así que por eso todos se encuentran tan inquietos - dijo Niall como si lo estuviera diciendo para así mismos, Jaime asintió.

-¿Quien es el?- preguntó Niall señalando con el cigarrillo casi intacto que tenía entre sus manos .

-¿Quién?- pregunto Jamie.

-El del cabello rizado - dió una calada más al cigarrillo- no lo había visto por aquí.

El chico de la bandana con el cabello rizado se había quedado observando el tronco de uno de los tantos árboles que había en este lugar, como si estuviese buscando algo y eso me intrigaba.

Niall estaba tan concentrado en su cigarro, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Cerraba los ojos y sacaba el humo de su boca lentamente.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien sea- contestó Jamie sacando otro cigarro de su cartera para volver a encenderlo con el mío.

-Pero si conozco a los demás- giró un poco la cabeza en dirección a los otros tres chicos- el de cabello rojizo con la sudadera verde se llama Tristan.-

-A él tampoco lo conocía , lo había visto si acaso tres veces por aqui pero nunca había cruzado ni una sola palabra con el- contestó Niall. Al parecer la platica ahora se había vuelto más entretenida que su cigarro.

-No entiendo de que o de quién jodidos están hablando - refunfuñe enojado .

-Amigo mío estamos hablando de los snake's , así que pon atención que estas presentaciones no se repiten dos veces en la vida - me contesto Jamie.

-El de la playera de tirantes con tatuajes por todo el cuerpo y piel morena es Zayn - señaló discretamente hacía dónde el chico se encontraba- y el de la perforación en la ceja con piel bronceada es Liam.

-A ellos dos si los conocía. ¿Es el

bartender no es así? - pregunté dando la ultima calada a mi cigarro para después tirarlo en el piso.

\- La otra vez me toco correr junto a Zayn y vaya que es veloz - contestó Jamie.

-Zayn es de los mejores corredores que hay en cold river y su moto es una preciosidad. Es dueño de una Harley Davidson color roja. La cual desde mi punto de vista queda de acuerdo con su personalidad , los dos tienen ese toque ambiguo y de romanticismo. En cierta parte es un cliché pero vamos ¿quien en este mundo no caería por un joven de ojos casi color ambar , piel morena , músculos fornidos y peor aún que esta montado en una Harley Davidson?. -

-Si no te conociera ; diría que eres gay - dije entre risas debido a su extensa explicación.

-Ni aunque fuera gay tendría una oportunidad con Zayn, trae a todas las mujeres de cabeza pero por desgracia el no se fijaría en ellas ni aunque le ofrecieran sexo las veinticuatro horas.

\- Entonces es heterosexual -dije más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

-A decir verdad nadie sabe, circulan los rumores de que no tiene relaciones estables, ni el ni nadie de los snakes. También dicen que no creen en los géneros sexuales, simplemente se guían a lo que sus gustos les dicen - pausó - pero los rumores son rumores hasta que alguno de los los afirme o niegue.

Con cada cosa que hablaban sobre los snakes, la curiosidad me carcomía cada vez más . Siguieron hablando sobre ellos y las cosas que hacían, pero estaba tan desconcertado que fue como si sus labios se movieran pero no saliera nada de estos.

-Regresando al tema ,Malik es increíblemente veloz, fin de la discusión- término Jamie

-Calla Lawson , será veloz pero no es bueno con las estrategias y un corredor excelente sin un plan estructurado no es nada- añadió Ed para sentarse al lado izquierdo de Niall.

Traía una botella de vodka en la mano y tomaba de ella como si alguien pudiera llegar en cualquier momento y se la arrancará de la mano. Dió un trago profundo , para después ofrecerme. En el bar había empezado a tomar, pero no lo suficiente para llegar a un estado crítico , estaba entonado pero no al nivel de Ed o Niall. La mayoría de los que estábamos alrededor de la fogata ya estaban borrachos y sus movimientos cada vez se hacían mas torpes.

Agarre la botella y le di un sorbo , sentía como me quemaba la garganta , solo a los idiotas - nosotros - se nos ocurría beber vodka sin si quiera jugo de naranja o de arándano. Pero vamos el punto no era tomar con 'clase' o tomar con 'estilo', el punto era embriagarse lo más rápido posible y es lo que iba a hacer, además dudaba que ellos tuvieran suficiente para comprar una botella y a parte algo para acompañarlo; Quedaba ya muy poco para que la botella se acabará por completo y bebí hasta fondo.

El aire chocaba contra mis mejillas y hacía que me sintiera más mareado. Después de la botella de Ed , compramos -con mi dinero - dos más.

Habían puesto el estéreo de uno de los carros , ya que todos en nuestro estado estábamos muy idiotas para conectar unas bocinas decentes. Pero con las bocinas del carro bastaban. Era gracioso como la música cambiaba de un momento a otro. Desde Pierce the Veil a Radio Head y de Radio head a Calvin Harris.

I might be anyone, A lone fool put in the sun

Your heartbeat of solid gold

I love you , you'll never know.

Había alrededor de más de sententa personas y todas estaban alcoholizadas o drogadas. Unos bailaban subiéndose al techo de los carros , otros simplemente estaban sentados en los troncos. Otros estaban besándose desesperadamente en busca de algo , en busca de esa extraña sensación en la que te sientes completo o en otras palabras en busca de amor

Yo era de los que estaban sentados en los troncos. Estaba ido en mis pensamientos no percatándome de que el chico de los rizos estaba sentado a mi lado. El también estaba ido o tal vez estaba drogado. Hablando con la verdad no me importaba mucho en que estuviera pensando o el simple hecho de que se haya sentado a mi lado.

¿Cuanto llevamos así?. Realmente no se , el tiempo se ha ido volando . Ya no siento el frío calar mis huesos, mi vista está completamente nublada y las voces se escuchan muy distantes. Volteo a ver a los demás y están igual. Siento que mi cuerpo en cierta forma esta relajado pero a la vez pesa ,apostaría cualquier cosa a que si choco contra el suelo no me dolería en lo absoluto. La música seguía retumbando en mis adentros pero una parte de mi seguía apagada.

-Parece - empezó a hablar Caroline. Si es que a balbucear se le podía llamar hablar - que es hora de hacer unos shot gun. Es hora de liberar un poco de estrés - los gunshots * eran todo lo contrario a liberar estrés, al menos a mi me alteraban hacían que la tensión sexual aumentará y al final todos acabamos calientes - al menos yo -.

El chico de los rizos se levantó del tronco , al parecer no le había gustado mucho la idea de que empezáramos a hacer gunshots.

-Harry , bebé ¿ya te vas?- preguntó Caroline haciendo pucheros como niña pequeña. Así que ese era el nombre del chico misterioso , por alguna extraña razón me sonaba conocido.

-Adiós Caroline- contestó cortante Harry, al parecer se había tomado a mal la pregunta de la chica de los cabellos azules.

-Bebé pero si este era tu juego favorito- hablo casi en un gemido. Ya me imaginaba porque eran sus juegos favoritos.

Entonces esa fue la palabra clave para acordarme de donde conocía su nombre. Yo no venía seguido a cold river y Niall tenía menos de medio año frecuentando este lugar. Pero ese no era el punto, incluso yo siendo una persona tan ajena a este lugar conocía los mitos e historias que este albergaba - todo gracias a que Niall nunca cerraba la boca para hablar sobre cold river- y no solamente yo, si no todos y cada uno sabían las historias y rumores sobre Harry Styles y uno de ellos era que dormía con cada uno de todo este puto lugar. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuales eran los secretos que este chico albergaba , pero aun así todos hablan como si su vida de el les perteneciera a ellos.

-Caroline aún si jugará con ustedes , eso no significa que regresamos a los viejos tiempos - hizo una pausa para volverse a sentar. En su voz había aires de superioridad y egocentrismo - y con viejos tiempos me refiero a que no me acostare contigo- termino con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

Nadie y cuando digo nadie, significa absolutamente nadie en este lugar se atrevía a desafiar a Caroline y al parecer eso la sorprendió a ella y a todos nosotros.

-Muy bien Harry ya aceptó , pero - hizo una pausa para voltearse hacía los demás - ¿ustedes que opinan?-grito Ed mientras se sentaba y ponía unas pipas en el centro.

-Llegó la hora de comprobar porque es mejor estar en cold river que estar en tu cuarto mastrubandote mientras ves prono barata- susurró Niall en mi oído. Sus palabras lograron que los nervios y la ansiedad volverán a adentrarse en mi cuerpo.

La mayoría acepto la propuesta, cerraron un poco más el círculo para quedar al rededor de unas 6 seis personas dentro de el. Una chica de cabello plateado tomo la pipa y acercó su encendedor para prender la hierba que ahí se encontraba. Inhalo profundamente de esta, llenando sus pulmones con el suave humo de la marihuana, giró su cabeza para quedar cerca de los labios del que antes Niall me había dicho que se llamaba Zayn -ya que estaba a su lado- el chico abrió ligeramente los labios y la chica estrelló los suyos con los de el exalando el humo que tenía retenido. Los siguientes fueron Liam y Caroline, quienes se pasaron el humo haciendo un pequeño túnel con las manos. Y así consecutivamente hasta que me toco a mi. Tome la pipa que estaba en el centro la volví a llenar de marihuana y con mi encendedor volvía a prender esta, lleve a mis labios la boquilla de la pipa para dar una larga calada, moví mi cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha para sellar mis labios con el chico de los orbes esmeralda, exhale el humo en sus labios y el lo inhalo suavemente succionando mi labio inferior haciendo que su perforación chocará contra los mios para después morderlos con delicadeza . Suavemente su mano subió por mi pierna y coloco la otra en mi cuello tirando un poco de el para que mis labios se unieran con los suyos, lentamente su lengua se filtró en mi boca rosando la mía, subí mis manos a su cuello acercándolo más a mi arqueando un poco mi espalda y mi pelvis provocando un ligero gemido de su parte. Poco a poco iba subiendo la mano que estaba en mi muslo para llegar a mi entre pierna ,mordí un poco su labio y me acerque más a el.

-Vamos a otro lugar- susurro en mis labios. Me levanté rápidamente y camine a los árboles que estaban al lado de el pavimento.

_____________________________

 

 

 

 


	2. Cápitulo 1

_Empezó con un beso._

_¿Cómo es que acabo en esto?_

_¡Era solo un beso!- The killers , Mr Brightside_

Caminamos con pasos torpes hasta adentrarnos un poco en la maleza del bosque. La música se iba perdiendo cada vez más y estaba siendo reemplazada por el sonido del río que pasaba al lado de nosotros, por algo aquí le llamaban cold river *.

En realidad no sabía que estaba haciendo , mi mente estaba nublada por mis sentimientos y el calor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo.

Los labios de Harry se juntaron suavemente con los míos, abrí ligeramente mis labios para que su suave miembro carnoso explorara mi cavidad bucal. Mis manos bajaron hacía el borde de su camiseta para alzarla un poco y poder apreciar su acentuado abdomen ,los nervios me inundaban y sentía como mis manos temblaban. Sus manos fueron a mi espalda rasgándola levemente por encima de mi playera. Se salió de mis labios un leve gemido ,provocando que Harry soltará un pequeño grito ahogado. Necesitaba más de él , era como una droga. Entre más pruebas más adicto te vuelves y la ansiedad se vuelve cada vez más incontrolable.

Jale su camiseta, tratando de que se acercará más a mi. Su cálida respiración chocaba contra mi cuello , mientras Harry me oponía contra el árbol. Presionaba su cuerpo con él mío y el leve gemido que salio desde el fondo de su garganta me tomo por sorpresa. Sus labios regresaron de nuevo a mi oído , mordiendo mi lóbulo. Haciendo un recorrido de besos mojados por todo mi cuello. Las puntas de sus rizos chocaban contra mis mejillas haciendo que deseara poder jalar su cabello. Mordió nuevamente mi cuello y esta vez estaba succionando agresivamente. Agarre entre mis dedos una parte de su camiseta ; era una extraña combinación entre dolor y placer,  sentir como sus dientes se adentraban un poco en mi piel. Soplo levemente en el área , haciendo que pequeñas gotas  de sangre se esparcieran para nuevamente volver besarme. Chocaba intencionalmente mis caderas con las suyas , provocando una fricción exquisita. Los gemidos que salían de mis labios ya no eran tenues , eran todo lo contrario. Harry parecía disfrutar que yo suplicara por más y eso hacía que me pusiera a pensar seriamente en la situación que me encontraba.

Con una mano empezó a acariciar mi entre pierna , haciendo que perdiera el control de mi mismo. Quebró la conexión que había de mis labios a los suyos , para regresar nuevamente a mi oído.

-Me encanta la forma en que tus gemidos salen de tus labios- dijo provocando que gimiera más fuerte.  Podría llegar al clímax con solo oír su voz.

Detuvo las caricias y los pequeños besos. Solamente se quedo mirándome y algo en el se apago, no sabia en realidad que había pasado en ese momento. Se quedó viendo mis ojos , como si algo de ellos le intrigaran. Accidentalmente cayó encima de mi y esto hizo que nuestros cuerpos quedarán más juntos y carajo podríamos dejar los misterios de su mirada y la mía para otro momento. El calor y la lujuria que sentía en mi cuerpo hacían que evitará pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Harry.

-Harry.te.quiero.a.ti.ya- grité desesperado y con mi respiración entre cortada.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y regreso a la curva de mi cuello.

-¿pensaste que tendríamos sexo? -hizo una pausa para contener la pequeña risa que iba salir de su boca- soy bisexual , pero incluso siéndolo jamás me acostaría contigo pequeño. Por cierto gracias por matar el tiempo conmigo , vaya que valió la pena venir- término para morder mi lóbulo y alejarse de mi lo más rápido posible.

No sabia que diablos había acabado de pasar , todo daba vueltas. Me sentía mareado , usado y desesperado.

Harry caminaba a pasos rápidos , como si huyera de algo. Pero se detuvo y volteo como si se le hubiera olvidado algo.

-Se me olvido decirte algo- pauso para nuevamente acercarse a mi y agarrarme del cuello de mi playera - no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra , no vuelvas a poner un pie en el bar y no te atrevas a divulgar lo que acaba de pasar o todo acabará muy mal y créeme cuando digo que acabará mal , supongo que no eres ignorante a todas las historias que circulan sobre mi, no te querrías meter conmigo.

Trataba de encontrar las palabras o el valor para responder ,mi cerebro no procesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Es más, entre nosotros nunca paso nada , te sentiste mal debido a la mezcla de la marihuana y el alcohol y como tu cuerpo es tan pequeño querías vomitar , así que yo como la buena persona que soy - maldito cínico - te quise ayudar.

Soltó mi cuello, para marcharse finalmente, pero no sin antes volver a voltearse.

-Hasta nunca little bird - guiñó dándome dos palmaditas en la mejilla y se fue dejándome totalmente desconcertado.

♣️  
 _-¿Es que quiero saber?_

_Si este sentimiento fluye por los dos_

_Es triste ver que te vas_

_Creo que estaba esperando que te quedaras_

_Ambos sabemos_

_Qué las noches fueron hechas en esencia para decir cosas que no puedes decir mañana._

_Arrastrándome hacía ti -Arctic Monkeys._

Mis dientes castañeteaban y mis rizos se pegaban a mi rostro. Me abrazaba a mi mismo tratando de hacerme entrar en calor. El frío me pegaba de lleno en el cuerpo , no se cómo jodidos sólo traía una camiseta encima y no había tenido frío hace menos de veinte minutos. El calor corporal que me había brindado el chico de los ojos azules había ayudado tal vez. Pero el problema era que ya no tenía el calor corporal de él y mi cuerpo cada vez temblaba más y más. No había ingerido el suficiente alcohol para que mi cuerpo ya no sintiera nada , volteaba a ver a mi alrededor y la mayoría ya se había metido a las casas de acampar o ya se habían ido. ¿Tanto había tardado con el ojiazul?.   
No encontraba a Zayn por ningún lugar y tanto mis pies como mis manos empezaban a adormecerse. Quería huir de este lugar lo más antes posible, sabía que no había sido buena idea venir a cold river. La camioneta en la que habíamos venido estaba estacionada al lado de los baños portátiles -genial - estaba al otro extremo de donde me encontraba.

Entre más me acercaba los sonidos que salían del jeep verde, eran más fuertes y podía ver como este se movía como si estuvieran brincando adentro de el ,eso no era una buena señal.

-Joder Zayn me voy a venir. Dios tu boca es maravillosa- era la voz de Liam. No podría ser otra , su voz es inconfundible y más si se trataba cuando gemía.   
Joder mancharían los asientos de mi camioneta . Malditos putos. La poca paciencia que había guardado se había ido por un hoyo infinito.

-Grita y dime cuán desesperado estás por tenerme- era la voz de Zayn. Putos conejos. Siempre cogiendo y no es como si molestara  pero carajo lo estaban haciendo en mi camioneta y peor aún su aroma y su semen quedaría regado en los asientos. Si manchaban ellos lavarían.

Estaba pensando en dejarlos acabar , pero eso implicaría que mancharían mis asientos y eso no me agradaba en lo absoluto. Me acerque a las ventanas - gracias a dios estaban polarizadas , no es como si no los hubiera visto cogiendo pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar - y di rotundos golpes en la ventana.

\- ¡ ZAYN , LIAM YA SE QUE ESTÁN ADENTRO JODER SUS GEMIDOS SE ESCUCHAN DESDE AQUÍ AFUERA , TENGO SUEÑO Y YA ME QUIERO LARGAR, SALEN O LES LLAMO A TODOS PARA QUE VEAN Y GRABEN COMO HACEN UNA PORNO GRATIS DESDE AQUÍ AFUERA! - grite enojado.

-Maldita sea es Harry-  dijo Zayn en intento de susurro.

-Tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento- respondió en su también pésimo intento de susurro.

\- ¿Nos podrías dar tres minutos?- pregunto Zayn y podía notarse la vergüenza en su voz.

\- Tres minutos necesitan para llegar al orgasmo y si yo no tuve el mío esta noche ustedes tampoco tienen derecho , más aparte no quiero que ensucien mi camioneta- conteste tratando de bajar el tono de mi voz.

Se escuchaba como se movían adentro de la camioneta y unos cuantos ¿dónde dejaste mi ropa?.

\- Eres de las peores personas que pueden existir en este mundo- dijo Zayn abriendo la puerta del Jeep para dejarme entrar.

-Lo se , no por algo mi padre es Satán - bromeé.

-No estoy de humor para tus comentarios-contesto Liam.

-Parecen una pareja casada. Tienen más tiempo y espacio en la casa para andar haciendo sus porquerías en mi camioneta - respondí.

\- Sólo pienso que es una injusticia que tu y Blue si tenían sexo en mi carro y yo no reclamaba , encontraba su bragas todos los fines de semana- dijo Liam para después cerrar la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Har...

-No trates de componerlo- respondí cortante -¿podríamos ya irnos?, este lugar no me agrada y te odio Zayn por hacer que viniera.

-Hermano pero si te la estabas pasando tan bien ... incluso hiciste shotguns con Louis.

Louis así se llamaba el chico de los ojos azules, tanta prisa había tenido que ni si quiera había preguntado su nombre. No es como si lo fuera a volver a ver , eso había dicho la última vez y bueno , las cosas resultaron siendo otras.

-Fue asqueroso , no sabe como pasar el humo y me dejo todo babeado - mentí.

-Lo que digas Harry- dijo Zayn , tratando de no hacer más grande este hoyo que estábamos cavando.

-Sus ojos se parecen mucho a los de - dijo Liam tratando de completar la frase , pero no quería que lo hiciera , ya tenia bastante de Louis y de todos por el día de hoy.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo- dije cortando el tema.- ¿vendiste toda la mercancía?-

-Claro que lo hice- respondió orgulloso - deje unas cuantas bolsas para nosotros, en el maletero esta tu parte y tu dinero-

-Bien, ahora vamonos no soporto seguir aquí- dije abriendo la puerta del conductor y subiendome a la jeep.  
Conecte mi celular a el estéreo y dejando que la música que sleeping with sirens explotará en las bocinas

I met a girl at seventeen thought she meant the world to me,  so I gave her everything, she turned out to be a cheat

Tamborileraba mis dedos en el volante al compás de la música mientras Zayn cantaba en la parte de atrás.

Said she been think for a long time and she found somebody new I've been thinking that this hole time and I'd never thought you say that's okay

Dentro de pocos minutos ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa, apague el motor y abrí la puerta bajando de la camioneta. Zayn imitó mi acción posandose a lado de mi esperando que le diera las llaves.

-Si le pasa algo a mi camioneta, te corto los huevos cabrón- dije lanzandole las llaves

-Calmado viejo, no pasará nada.- respondió riéndose

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte con nosotros?- pregunto Liam, nuevamente preocupado. Al parecer el coraje ya se le había bajado.

-¿y despertarme en la madrugada debido a sus gemidos?. No Gracias.

-Harry no han limpiado tu maldito basurero desde la ultima vez que viniste - dijo Liam rascándose la nuca - y bueno creo que eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Está vez estoy de acuerdo con él , podrías incluso encontrar ratas.

-Llegamos hace una semana ¿ me creen tan irónicamente flojo como para no recoger mi puta casa? - pregunté con ironía.

-Harry sabes que en el departamento sobra un cuarto y no nos molestaría que te quedaras ahí - Liam insistía nuevamente.

-No padres , no quiero quedarme con ustedes.

-¿Traes las llaves?. Recuerda que es la pequeña no la larga- advirtió nuevamente Liam.

-Harry , trata de no excederte - añadió Zayn.

\- Soy lo bastante maduro para cuidarme de mi mismo y bueno siempre a sido así. Si a mi nunca me ha importado un carajo mi persona a ustedes tampoco debería de importarles - respondí cortante

Sabía a lo que se refería y no podía contestarle algo en concreto, si algo había entre Zayn y yo era lealtad y sinceridad.

-En la noche pasan por mi - conteste, cambiando de tema.

Camine rápido , para evitar el sermón de Zayn. Saque las llaves con el pequeño dije de dados , para meterla en la cerradura de la puerta color chocolate.

Mis pasos se podían oír por toda la casa , el eco resonaba contra cada pared y contra el piso laminado.   
Buscaba a tientas apagador de las luces ; hasta que por fin lo encontré. Era más deprimente tener la luz prendida que apagada. Apagada no veía el desorden que había en la sala o los pocos muebles que había. Estaba completamente vacía, al igual que yo. Es verdad ese dicho en el que dicen " todo se parece a su dueño". Mi casa estaba echa un desmadre , envases de cerveza , botellas de vidrio rotas en pequeños pedazos , colillas de cigarro por toda la alfombra , las pequeñas bolsas de los condones abajo del viejo sofá naranja.    
Me repugna estar aquí, los recuerdos inundan mi mente en cada paso que doy, recuerdos de ella. Está en todos lados y no soporto verla, camino hasta la cocina para poner la mochila en la barra, la abro y saco una pequeña bolsa de cocaína, riego un poco sobre la mesa, busco un billete dentro de mis bolsillos para rápidamente hacer un tubo  con el, tapó una de mis fosas nasales e inalo por la otra. Siento un dolor creciente en el puente de mi nariz pero es rápidamente remplazado por una sensación de bienestar y euforia. Rebusco entró de la mochila y saco un bote de pastillas,no me tomo el tiempo en si quiera ver que es lo que estoy a punto de consumir. Me trago 2 con una lata de cerveza, mi corazón retumba fuertemente en mi pecho.Trato de arrastrar mis pies hacía mi cuarto y subo las escaleras con pesadez. Joder todo va más lento y mis movimientos empiezan a entorpecer cada vez más , camino por el largo corredor y me quedo mirando el jodido porta retrato que esta en la mesilla de noche , mi mente vaga por varios minutos ; la cabeza empieza a pesarme y  pierdo la coordinación de mis piernas , caigo al suelo fuertemente pero no siento nada, me quedo tirado en el suelo y ella aparece frente a mi, la chica del porta retrato.

Su risa inunda el lugar entero, sus ojos se posan en los míos y siento sus manos en mis mejillas.

-Hola Hazz - hablába Blue.

-¿Porque me haces esto? - pregunto en casi un hilo de voz.

-¿Hacerte que Hazz? - Joder su dulce voz seguía igual y la manera en que decía Hazz hacía que mi cuerpo helara y temblará.

\- Atormentarme cada puta noche ¿ acaso no has tenido suficiente?. Siempre has sido una perra egoísta. Hoy regrese a cold river y siempre tienes que recordarme todo. El puto árbol , el puto río ,las putas aves,  te apareces hasta en los putos ojos de las personas. Joder Blue ¿ que te hice para merecer todo esta mierda? -pregunto con temor a su respuesta.

-Eso deberías de preguntartelo a ti mismo. ¿ tienes la conciencia limpia?- preguntaba sentándose en el piso frío a mi lado , enredando uno de mis rizos en sus pálidos dedos.

-Blue , sabes que nunca me perdonaré lo que te hice - decía entre lágrimas- perdóname, merecías a alguien mejor Blue , te merecías a alguien digno de ti - jadeaba y cada vez se me hacia más difícil respirar.

-Lo se Hazz , merecía a alguien mejor-  mi retorcida mente jugaba conmigo y una parte de mi lo sabía , pero le daba el poder a mi subconsciente de controlarme.

-¿Porque no me dejaste ser feliz con Tristan?- preguntaba posando sus ojos color zafiro en mi, seguía dándole pequeñas vueltas al mechón de cabello que tenia entre sus dedos. No sabía cómo responderle así que decidí guardar silencio y evitar su mirada.

\- Y la pregunta más importante ¿porque insistías tanto en destruirme? - pasó y agarro con una mano mi quijada alzando con fuerza mi rostro para que pudiera verla a los ojos - ¿tanto me odiabas Hazz?.

Deseo responderle y sacar de mi pecho todas las palabras y cosas que nunca nos dijimos pero desaparece rápidamente, intentó pararme pero lo único que consigo es volver a caer. Grito su nombre una y otra vez esperanzado que llegue a salvarme pero nunca llega.  
El kaleidoscopio de memorias se repite en mi mente, todo regresa a mi, todas las risas, todas las noches que pasamos juntos. No puedo dejarla ir, yo la destruí, yo lo hice. Nadie más. Grito desesperado, jalo mi cabello chocando mi cabeza contra el frío suelo  y lloro, lloro por las noches que pude haber pasado con ella , lloro por todos los te amo que con el tiempo se fueron desvaneciendo al igual que mi maldita cordura. Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar y me desvanezco, no hago al respecto dejó que mi cuerpo se hunda en la inmensa oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las actualizaciones serán todos los jueves y bueno dependiendo al número de comentarios , kudos , veremos si hacemos maratón ;)
> 
> Cold river → Es un lugar ficticio que agregamos a nuestra historia. Su definición en español sería " río frío ".
> 
> Little bird → Es el término en ingles para "pequeño pájaro o pequeña ave".
> 
> _________________________________
> 
> Creemos que solamente esas palabras eran con las que podrían tener problemas. Si hay alguna duda háganos saber por favor.
> 
> Lo sentimos si este capítulo es un poco corto ; prometemos hacer uno más largo en fin ¿que les pareció?.
> 
> Se que la mayoría no lee esto pero quisiéramos saber de ustedes - a parte de su opinión por nuestra historia- ¿ de que País son? Y ¿ tienen ídolos?.
> 
> KUDOS , dudas , comentarios, todos son bien recibidos.
> 
> Gracias por leernos y darnos una oportunidad.
> 
> Si tienen alguna duda o quieren una dedicatoria pueden mandarla por aquí por wattpad o por:
> 
> Ask: ask.fm/unaestirada
> 
> Twitter: @larrystylincest
> 
> Twitter: @allofthestars_
> 
> Nos seguimos leyendo ♡
> 
> Atte:
> 
> →Val. WATTPAD: (WordsAreSwords)
> 
> →Su WATTPAD: (hopebraveryandtears_)


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo aún te adoraría, aun con tus manos alrededor de mi cuello, o así lo hice la última vez que paso" - 505, Arctic monkeys

Le quedan pocas horas de vida a este día, y aun contando todos los segundos, minutos y horas que han pasado, las consecuencias del alcohol que bebí anoche me azotan sin clemencia alguna.  
Cuidadosamente giro el picaporte de la puerta intentado hacer el menor ruido posible, pero fracaso miserablemente al ver a mi padre parado al otro lado de la puerta esperando mi llegada.  
-¿Que son estas horas de llegar William? Te dije específicamente que hoy te quería en casa temprano. Por dios, ¿es tan pinche difícil acatar una puta orden? Carajo Louis-  
-Deja de gritar por un carajo que me duele la cabeza- dije mientras pasaba a un lado de él dirigiéndome a la escalera.

-Y todavía de que llegas tarde, llegas oliendo a puta barata, ¿acaso no tienes respeto por tu casa?

-¿Acaso tú no tienes respeto a mi privacidad? - respondí con cinismo.

-Nada más te recuerdo jovencito que mientras vivas bajo mi techo, te siga manteniendo y tú sigas despilfarrando mi dinero , tendrás que acatar mis normas.- puse los ojos en blanco ante su comentario y seguí mi camino hacía mi cuarto.

-Esta noche daré una importante cena y más te vale que estés ahí.- gritó su padre.

-Está bien. Pero ya deja de joder- finalice, azotando la puerta de mí recamara.

Lance mis zapatos y mi chamarra a un lugar desconocido de la habitación mientras quitaba mis jeans y mi playera, para quedar en boxers. Me dejé caer en mi cama, los ojos me pesaban, no quería que me despertarán hasta al menos dentro de tres años.

________________________________________

Mi celular no dejaba de sonar y vibrar contra la mesilla de noche. Trate de ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo, pero joder no dejaba de sonar. Quien fuera que estaba marcando, parecía tener alguna urgencia.

Agarre el celular y conteste sin siquiera revisar de quien era la llamada entrante.

-¿Hola?- mi voz sonaba profunda y rasposa.

-Pasiva, te he estado mandando un carajo de mensajes ¿dónde te has metido?

-Cálmate idiota, estaba dormido. ¿Qué quieres Niall?

-Los chicos de col river quieren salir a comer y me han dicho que te invitará.

-No iré estúpida, tus amigos me repugnan además, no sé cómo es que tienes esa clase de amistades, un día te meterán en un problema, si no es que a la cárcel. 

-No opinabas eso cuando despareciste durante una hora. Louis ¿cuándo dejaras de guiarte por tus estúpidos prejuicios?

-Lo siento así nací, así me criaron y así moriré. Hablando del creador...mi padre quiere que me quede en casa, hoy en la noche tiene cena con sus socios y tengo que dar la impresión del jodido niño perfecto- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y hacía mi camino al baño.

Abrí la llave del lavabo y me empape la cara, necesitaba darme un baño. Mi padre no mentía cuando dijo que olía a puta barata. Mi sudor se mezclaba con el olor de los cigarros y marihuana que había consumido hace unas horas. Me sentía demasiado frustrado por que el chico de los rizos me había dejado demasiado caliente y con una erección del tamaño del empire states y un horrendo 'hematoma' en el cuello o en palabras burdas; un chupetón.

-¡Oh vamos Lou! Solo será un rato. Sí tú vienes a comer con nosotros. Yo te acompañó en tu sufrimiento en la fiesta de tu padre ¿trato?- no quería estar solo en la noche, no soportaría estar rodeado de gente estirada y aburrida, pero maldita sea no quería encontrarme a Harry.

-Bien, pero solo será un rato, mándame la dirección por mensaje, llego como en una hora en lo que me arreglo.

-Ni que te tuvieras que arreglarte tanto por dios, solo ponte una camiseta y ven para acá.

-Mira Niall sé que soy hermoso y no necesito demasiado esfuerzo para demostrarlo, pero aun así me tengo que arreglar.

-Bien, nos vemos en una hora pasiva.

-No me digas pasiva imbécil. Cojo más que tú y los sabes- dicho eso colgué el teléfono y me metí a la ducha.

___________________________________________

Las risas , las discusiones, los secretos que las personas se pasan de boca en boca, los suspiros que se amenazan por salir de los labios de aquellos estúpidos enamorados que están sentados enfrente de mí y sobre todo; la banda que está tocando en aquel escenario improvisado, hacen que la jaqueca que me está atormentando, aumente más y más.

No tengo nada en contra de la banda, bueno, solo en contra de la vocalista, su cabello en tonalidades vivas y rojizas hacen que con el simple hecho de darle un vistazo me duela la cabeza. No entiendo cómo es que las personas usan tintes tan llamativos y exóticos, solo provocan que se vean ridículos e inmaduros. Bueno soy la persona menos adecuada para decirle a alguien inmaduro, pero regresando al tema, la vocalista canta como si le estuvieran agarrando una nalga o como si estuviera pujando y quisiera sacar algo. Es increíblemente repugnante, incluso más si en este momento estás comiendo.

He estado delirando y hablando de estupideces, porque a decir verdad no tengo algo mejor que hacer. Me han encadenado- literalmente - a esta silla.   
Me muevo incómodamente y me vuelvo a acomodar en la pequeña silla mientras jugueteo con mis manos. Niall sigue comiendo sus dedos de queso como si fuera el último platillo que comería antes de morir. Da unas cuantas mordidas y sigue su conversación con Zayn - no parece importarle a ninguno de los dos que el rubio este hablando con la boca llena y que este escupa pedazos pequeños en el suéter rojo del castaño, sin embargo mi mirada permanece sin un enfoque, incómodo, dentro de una conversación en la que no tengo ni el mínimo interés en tomar parte.

Mi mente divaga a los recuerdos de la noche anterior y sus palabras, el asco con él que las pronunció, me sentía completamente drenado, sus ojos verdes seguían plasmados en cada fibra de mí ser, había algo en ellos. Una inocencia trastornada, mezclada y corrompida por obscuros deseos. Me intrigaba, quería saber que se escondía tras su duro semblante. Quería averiguar sí podía encarnarme dentro de sus más delicadas limaduras, poder probar la malicia de sus labios. 

Una mirada penetrante me saco de mis pensamientos, era él. El chico de mis pasajes, estaba caminado hacia nosotros. Con una expresión inerte, con los ojos inyectados de sangre y la ropa de ayer. Me miraba con tanta repulsión que hacía erizar todo mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien te odiara tanto cuando no tenía más de 48 horas de conocerlo?  
Rápidamente escape de su mirada dirigiéndome a los servicios de la parte de atrás del restaurante, abriéndome paso entre meseros idiotas y clientes aún más imbéciles. Después de un par de zigzagueos llegue a los servicios, salpique mi cara con un poco de agua y recargue mis manos en el lavabo respirando pesadamente, era él, y me había dicho que no quería volver a verme. Moje más mi cara y escuché como alguien le echaba el pestillo a la puerta, gire rápidamente mi cuerpo para encontrarme con él. Me empujó hacía la pared cubriendo mi boca con su mano.

-Pensé que te había dicho que no te quería volver a ver- escupió, moví mi boca de su mano para poder contestarle.

-¿Cómo querrías que yo supiese que tu ibas a estar aquí imbécil?- me azotó contra la pared y sus pupilas se dilataron.

-Mantente alejado de mí, ¿entendiste?- me soltó y en ese momento aproveche para tomar el control y aprisionarlo contra la pared.

\- Eso planeaba amor, pero al parecer tú eres el que no puede permanecer alejado de mí, ¿no es así? ¿Si no porque otra razón corriste tras de mi hasta los servicios eh?- me acerqué más a su cara, para rosar levemente mis labios con los suyos -¿acaso te quedaste con ganas de más?- dije como si veneno saliera de mi boca, alejándome nuevamente.

-Lo dice el que maullaba como gata en celo ¿o me equivoco Little bird?- espetó haciendo que mi irá empeorará, provocando que le diera un golpe en la quijada - o eso era al menos la intención - pero no tuve buen pulso y mi puño término chocando contra sus labios, contra su perforación. Empezó a salir sangre al instante en el que mi puño había abandonado sus labios. 

-No me das miedo imbécil, tu eres el que debería alejarse de mi- lo agarre de las hombreras de la chamarra y azote contra la pared una última vez dejándolo desconcertado, yo no era otra de sus zorras.

Quite el pestillo de la puerta y salí de ahí con un portazo. Camine apresuradamente hasta la mesa, sentándome en mi incómodo lugar.

-Hey Lou ¿has visto a Harry? Pensé que te había seguido hasta los servicios - casi me ahogo con mi bebida al escuchar a Zayn decir eso.

-No, lo siento hermano- mentí.

-Oh bien, creo que ahí viene- perfecto, pensé con sarcasmo.

El chico del duro semblante y de ahora labios rojizos se sentó a mi lado lanzándome una mirada llena de odio. Dí otro trago a mi cerveza y saque unos dólares de mi cartera.

-Lo siento chicos tengo que irme, necesito ir a ver unas cosas para mi auto- mentí nuevamente y deje varios dólares en la mesa y salí de ahí sin escuchar sus alegaciones.

En realidad no estaba mintiendo del todo al decir que necesitaba ver unas cosas para mi auto. El motor parecía estar fallando pero no conocía a un buen mecánico al cual podría llevarlo y el seguro ya estaba hasta la madre de volver a repararlo. Cada fin de semana tenía una nueva abolladura o algún vidrio roto.  
Había llegado en taxi, así que de igual manera me regresaría en uno.

En pocos minutos me encontraba corriendo a mi habitación para darme una ducha antes de que mi padre empezará con sus estúpidos sermones una vez más, deje que el agua hundiera todos mis pensamientos y destensara mis músculos. Salí de la ducha y me vestí con un traje azul marino de talle perfecto, peine mi cabello hacia atrás liberando mi frente y dejando ver mis ojos, rocíe un poco de loción en mi cuello. Mire mi reflejo - perfección era lo que tenía que aparentar y todo estaba de acuerdo con la palabra a excepción del moretón que tenía en el cuello. Maldije para mis adentros. Sí Mark llegaba a ver el chupetón me castraría en ese mismo instante. Cerré la camisa hasta sus últimos botones del cuello, ocultando la marca que había dejado Harry y finalmente arregle las mangas del traje.

Como había de esperarse la cena sería grande. El salón se encontraba reluciente y el comedor se extendía abarcando casi la mayor parte de esté. Los candelabros brillantes colgaban majestuosamente arriba de está e iluminaban la mantelería de encaje y los cubiertos bañados en oro blanco que habían sido colocados delicadamente. Pero a pesar de todas las decoraciones extravagantes y lujosas que había en la enorme mesa de cris, el salón se sentía vacío.

Los músicos acababan de llegar y estaban colocándose a un lado del espejo de agua. Gracias a dios esta vez no me harían tocar el piano para así poder demostrar la gracia, clase y sobre todo buen gusto que tenía la familia Tomlinson. Y esperaba que no me obligarán a hacerlo, ya que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido pero había dejado pequeñas secuelas y terminaría cambiando el ritmo de la melodía o presionando teclas que no tendrían que ver en nada relacionado con la canción.

Me sorprendía la mediocridad y esfuerzos que tiene Mark para asegurarse de que ningún pequeño detalle se le fuera de las manos y hacer que esto se vea encantador y sobre todo lujoso. Incluso habían mandado a comprar una nueva mesa, ya que la anterior era solo para diez personas y hoy mi padre tendría una reunión con la mayor parte de sus socios y clientes de gran consumo. Era una especie de cena en gratitud por sus años de colaboración mutua. Gratitud, colaboración mutua... mierda y más mierda. El único fin que tenían estas cenas era presumir las nuevas adquisiciones de su último año.

-¡Louis te ves guapísimo, cuanto has crecido en este último año! - elogiaba una señora de aproximadamente cuarenta años. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era y eso me hacía sentir incómodo.

-Gracias- respondo cortante y la señora parece entender que no quiero seguir manteniendo esa conversación, así que sólo se abstiene a responder con una sonrisa.

Siempre era así, estar rodeado de gente, 'amigos', que juran conocerte de toda la vida, cuando sólo los has visto por los mucho dos o tres veces en algún evento.   
Y lo peor es qué aun teniendo tanta gente a tu alrededor, te sientes malditamente sólo.

Me giro y empiezo a caminar dirigiéndome al pequeño bar. Si quiero tomar algo en toda la noche es ahora, antes de que las demás personas empiecen a llegar. Sinceramente me vale mierda lo que ellos piensen de mí, tengo criterio propio y sí por mí fuera, mandaría todos al diablo y me embriagaría en todas las reuniones. Pero no soy completamente dueño de mi vida, soy controlado por las órdenes de mi padre, soy el niño engreído al que le ofrecen dinero con tal de comportarse y no me quejo, ya que ambos ganamos. Yo no me entrometo su vida y el no trata de entrometerse en la mía, al menos que sean situaciones importantes o cosas que a él le convengan. Pero a veces es demasiado difícil vivir en una mentira. Llegará un punto en mi vida en el que ya no reconoceré quien es mi verdadero yo y quien es la persona que mi padre ha creado.

-Se comporta como todo un macho y toma como una nena - sabía que se estaba burlando del Cosmopolitan que traía en la mano. Su voz no había cambiado en este último año, seguía siendo dulce y sensual. Había encontrado la distracción de la noche en caso de que Niall no se presentará. Me volteo y puedo apreciar que la chica de rizos rojizos, ojos vivos y azulados me está sonriendo.

-Quiere ser una dama y se comporta como toda una puta- término y me muerdo levemente los labios, para reprimir la risa que está por salir. Olive se empieza a reír como si hubiera contado el chiste del siglo, me da un codazo en el costado y abalanza su delicado cuerpo contra mí para poder abrazarme.

-Cariño con esos tacones y con todo el alcohol que vas a ingerir, terminarás siendo el punto de críticas y risas de la noche - digo en su oído y ella sigue teniendo sus brazos en mi espalda y su cabeza esta recostada en mi hombro.

-Podré terminar siendo el punto de críticas, pero primero seré la envidia ¿Acaso no has visto que tacones son? - pregunta indignada y se aleja cruzándose de brazos.

Ahí íbamos de nuevo, a presumir lo que papi nos compró y hablar sobre las extravagantes vacaciones, viajes y demás que tuvimos el último año. Estaba hasta la madre de estas conversaciones, de verdad. No porque me aburriera hablar sobre cosas materiales, sino porque llegaríamos al mismo punto. Siempre ganaría, siempre tendría más dinero que el resto de ellos, por más que ellos tratarán de probar lo contrario y solo habríamos desperdiciado dos horas de nuestras valiosas vidas.

-Son unos Manolo Blahnik y al parecer son de la nueva temporada y por lo que tengo entendido todavía no llegan a tiendas - paro y me doy cuenta que soné demasiado gay incluso para mí y Olive tiene una mirada divertida - lo siento debo de dejar de leer las revistas de Charlotte. Y en mi justificación se todo esto porque Ally quería unos para hoy y no pudo conseguirlos ¿y quién tuvo que soportar sus quejas? , yo.

-Si no fuera porque te conozco podría jurar que eres gay.

Me da la espalda y ordena una bebida. Su vestido está muy ajustado, delineando a la perfección su pequeña cintura y sus curvas. Los tacones hacen que sus piernas se vean más largas y al mismo tiempo el vestido se hace más corto. Maldición, tenía más de un mes sin tener sexo y el simple hecho de imaginarme a Olive gimiendo me pone duro.

De todos hijos de los clientes de Mark con los que me había acostado, Olive era la mejor. No metía sentimientos de por medio, no me acusaba con sus padres 'por querer abusar sexualmente de ella', ni mucho menos le interesaba convertirse en mi futura esposa.

Camino cautelosamente hacía ella y acercó mis caderas con las suyas. Espero que entienda el mensaje que quiero darle, pero sólo se queda estática, así que empiezo a trazar un camino de besos húmedos por su cuello. El mesero fija su mirada en nosotros y no le tomó importancia.

-¿Acaso te he dicho que tienes permitido observarnos?- digo con una sonrisa cínica en mi rostro - Espera un momento - hago una pausa y finjo el estar pensando mientras acarició mi barbilla- no, que yo me acuerde nunca te dí esa maldita orden- elevó mi voz y el joven de mi edad refleja en su rostro que tiene miedo , muerde sus labios y parece estar a punto de quebrar en llanto -Así que por tu bien y el bien de tu hermoso y escaso salario , más te vale dejar de meterte en cosas que no te importan y esto va para todos ustedes - señaló al resto de la servidumbre-cualquiera que vaya con mi preciado padre y le diga cualquier cosa sobre mí, me encargaré de que los corran a todos y esto va en especial para ti ,linda - apunto a una chica de aproximadamente veinte años y con el cabello en un moño - no se me han olvidado tus acusaciones contra mi" El joven Tomlinson se encuentra en una orgia en el cuarto de lavado " - empiezo a reír y Olive también, ninguno de los tenemos decencia ni mucho menos pena por lo que estoy diciendo. Los demás sólo asienten, encontrándose incómodos con el tema.

-Y por si les queda la curiosidad - volteó para observar si hay alguien de mis familiares o clientes cerca de donde estamos, no hay nadie así que empiezo a gritar sin pena alguna-¡Al joven Tomlinson le encanta tener sexo en el cuarto de servicios , en el cuarto de lavado , en su cama y en la pinche cocina !.Así que sí me encuentran y bendigo a sus ojos con algo que estoy haciendo. Háganme el favor de simplemente cerrar nuevamente la puerta y largarse - término y volteó a ver a la chica de pómulos marcados y ahora rosados, llorando y riéndose.

-Así que querida Olive ¿Qué cuarto quieres bendecir primero?- pregunto y ella no puede contestarme, se está ahogando en sus propias lágrimas y ríe como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Creo que la habitación del joven Tomlinson me llama mucho la atención - contesta todavía riéndose.

-Creo que al joven Tomlinson también le agrada la idea - la jalo del brazo y uno su boca con la mía. Sus labios se sienten bien pero hay que falta.

El beso está lleno de deseo sin embargo no despierta nada en mí, al menos no como lo hizo el rizado. Pasaba sus manos por encima del vestido de la chica, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba sentir su piel cálida y no tela bajo mis dedos. Deslizó el cierre y ella dejo que el vestido cayera, dejándola sólo en bragas. No pedí autorización para acercarla a mí y empezar a besar su piel desnuda, ella sólo suspiraba y dejaba salir pequeños ruidos de su boca. Yo seguía con ropa a diferencia de ella y también seguía sin conseguir una erección. Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-¡CLARAMENTE LES DIJE QUÉ SI ESTABA EN MI PUTO CUARTO ERA PORQUE NO QUERÍA SER INTERRUMPIDO!- grité sentándome en la cama, tratando de arreglar mi cabello y la camisa para poder abrir la puerta y atender a quien putas me estaba interrumpiendo.

-Buenas noches para ti también Louis - dice Niall con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro - ¿puedo pasar?- pregunta recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Creo que ahora no es un buen momento - digo deteniendo la puerta, evitando que el rubio de acerque más a la habitación.

-¡Olive un dos tres por ti! -grita Niall riendo y la chica de rizos rojizos alcanza a escucharlo y eso provoca que se sonroje y se tape con las cobijas que hay en mi cama.

-Olive no es la que está adentro - justificó falsamente y Niall me empuja para finalmente poder entrar a mi habitación.

-Tranquila Olive, siéntete alagada. Eres la única chica que Louis trae a su habitación, por eso supe que eras tú. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo - dice guiñando.

-Así que... ¿a quién molestaremos el día de hoy? - pregunta Niall entusiasmado como un pequeño niño que muere por empezar a hacer travesuras.

-A nadie Niall, tengo asuntos pendientes con Olive - miento, para no hacer sentir menos importante a la chica de ojos azules. Moría porque Niall llegará en cualquier momento y me sacará de la mierda en la que me había metido.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad? - pregunta y fija su mirada en mí, tratando de encontrar alguna señal que desmienta mi afirmación - no me bañe y fui a comprar una puta americana nueva para venir a esta mierda y que de un momento a otro me corras como si de un perro se tratase - abre la boca para tratar de seguir reclamando pero se ve interrumpido por el vibrar y sonar de su teléfono.

-Bueno.

-Hola Niall, habla Zayn. La banda y yo queríamos saber si querrían venir a cold river, habrá carrera de motos y correrán algunos de nosotros. Estará divertido, podríamos embriagar después de eso.

-Me encantaría pero... no creo que Louis quiera ir.

-Vamos, dile que estará divertido, las bebidas corren por mi cuenta.

-De verdad no creo que quiera, se encuentra muy cómodo y ocupado ahorita mismo.

-Pásamelo.

-Bueno, deja le paso el teléfono.

Niall me pasa el teléfono, esperando a que tome la llamada.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto desinteresado.

-Es Zayn y quiere saber si irás a cold river, habrá carrera de motos pero ya le he dicho que no quieres y el sigue insistiendo, así que quiere seguir hablando contigo. Agarro el teléfono con pereza y contestó.

-Zayn por enésima vez no iré a cold river. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir a que se me congele el culo en un pinche tronco - término y espero a que Zayn conteste.

-Little bird ¿acaso tienes miedo de que tus delicadas alas se rompan? - esa no era la voz de Zayn, era la maldita voz de Harry y en estos momentos quería estrangularlo hasta que sus hermosos labios se pusieran morados y su cuerpo se quedará inerte y sin vida.

\- Cállate imbécil, soy Louis y no me vuelvas a llamar Little bird - cuelgo y le aviento el teléfono esperando a que Niall lo caché en sus manos.

-¿Y bien? - pregunta con los brazos ahora cruzados y con el teléfono en uno de ellos.

\- Vamos por mi moto- respondo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ESTO VA DEDICADO PARA #NopalerasSquad. Chicas son el mejor grupo ever ♡ Gracias por su apoyo y amor incondicional.
> 
> Hola. ¿Cómo han estado?
> 
> Perdon por la larga desaparición, hemos tenido pequeños problemas para escribir. En fin... el capítulo está un poco corto, pero esperamos que sea de su agrado. 
> 
> Kudos, dudas, comentarios, todos son bien recibidos.
> 
> Gracias por leernos. All the love ♡ 
> 
> Está historia también está disponible en wattpad. Mi usuario es : hopebraveryandtears
> 
> Ask: ask.fm/unaestirada
> 
> Twitter: @larrystylincest
> 
> Twitter: @__valcalderon.
> 
> Atte:
> 
> →Val (WordsAreSwords)
> 
> →Su (HopeBraveryAndTears).
> 
> Nos leemos el jueves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amores ¿Cómo están?
> 
> PREGUNTA DE LA SEMANA:   
> •¿Cuál es su banda fav?
> 
> •¿Creen que es buena idea hacer un collage por capítulo o neh?. Es para que se den una idea de lo que deseamos proyectarles ♡
> 
> Esta historia tambien la pueden encontrar en wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/20715191-darkness-in-your-eyes-larry-stylinson-fic-au

**_ _ **

**_"Siempre es lo mismo, solo los nombres cambian_ **   
**_siempre parece ser que gastamos el día_ **   
**_Otro lugar, donde los rostros son tan fríos_ **   
**_conduzco toda lo noche solo para regresar a casa."_ **   
**_\- Wanted dead or alive, Bon Jovi._ **

Me cambio inmediatamente de ropa, dejándome solo la camisa que estaba usando y unos jeans ajustados junto con un cárdigan negro. Bajo con cautela y a pasos rápidos las escaleras, rezando porque nadie viera que me estaba largando de la cena. Al mismo tiempo que voy bajando, aprieto con fuerzas las llaves de la moto contra mi mano, en un acto de nerviosismo. Le hago una señal a Niall, quien se encontraba en el bar y empezamos a caminar juntos hacía los cuartos de servicios para poder salir de aquí desapercibidos. Entramos al garaje y le quito la cubierta a mi moto; una Ducati de pista color negro mate, de las mejores que el dinero te podía comprar.

-Voy por mi moto hermano, espérame en la entrada de la carretera- dijo Niall mientras me ponía mi casco, así que sólo me límite a sentir y salí del garaje.

En pocos minutos ya estaba en la entrada de la carretera esperando a Niall, saque un paquete de cigarros y comencé a fumar uno en lo que lo esperaba. No llevaba ni la mitad del cigarro cuando vi las luces de su moto, tire el tabaco al suelo y lo pise con la suela de mi zapato, me monte nuevamente en la moto y coloque bien mi casco para así poder seguir a Niall quien al parecer ya había estado tantas veces en aquel lugar que parecía saberse el camino de memoria.

Entre más nos acercábamos a Cold River, más crecía mi ansiedad; ¿Por qué había accedido a venir? , por dios ni me caen bien estos imbéciles, y no soporto a Harry, esto era demasiado estúpido. Estaba a punto de decirle a Niall que nos regresáramos cuando lo vi - traía la misma camisa de cuadros roja, la cual estaba remangada hasta los codos, los jeans desgastados de la mañana y una bandana con la bandera de estados unido enredada en la cabeza- su mirada solenme estaba posada en mí. Él sabía que su táctica para hacer que viniera había funcionado y eso hizo que mi sangre hirviera y aumentará la velocidad hasta llegar a él. Apague la moto bajando el frenillo para que se sostuviera.

-Bien ya estamos aquí ahora que- dije mientras acomodaba el casco en la moto.

 

-Meow, tranquila Louis todavía no llegan todos los que van a correr- dijo Zayn riendo.

 

-Zayn no sabes que puto te viste diciendo "meow" hermano- interrumpió Niall riendo a carcajadas y este simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada sacándole el dedo medio.

 

-Muy bien, empiecen a sacar los billetes. Si es que van a apostar - dijo el chico de cabello azabache, extendiendo una mano para empezar a recibir el dinero que todos los amigos de Niall le estaban ofreciendo.Trataba de llevarle la cuenta a todo el dinero que estaban entregándole a manos llenas, pero era imposible diferenciar entre el valor de cada billete. Estaba muy oscuro, siquiera para ver donde pisaba y yo muy idiota quería poner en práctica mis conocimientos de logística. Por obvias razones estaba oscuro. Las motos eran escandalosas, pero no serían tan vistosas si en cualquier momento llegará la policía. ¿Desde cuándo se empezaba a esconder como una vil rata con temor a ser atrapada?

-Pensé que todos correríamos -solté sin siquiera analizar lo que acababa de decir. Bravo Tomlinson acabas de cagarla nuevamente.

 

-No bebé- paro Harry y dejo salir una ruidosa carcajada -Solo va a correr Zayn. Además, no aguantarías nuestro paso ni aunque la abuela de Zayn estuviera al manubrio. Así que mejor saca de alguno de esos hermosos bolsillos que están ajustados contra tus nalgas, tu preciada cartera y suelta un poco de dinero. Ya que para eso si eres magníficamente bueno- finalizó Harry con una puñetera sonrisa en su rostro, marcando exageradamente sus hoyuelos. Puso nuevamente en sus labios, todavía inflamados y rojizos -debido al puñetazo que le había dado en la mañana - el cigarro que traía hace unos momentos.   
Los demás luchaban contra sus impulsos de soltar la risa que amenazaba por salirse de sus bocas. Yo me límite a cruzarme de brazos y aparentar que me valía madres los que Harry acababa de decir.

 

-Apuesto que le puedo ganar a todo esos cabrones sin problema alguno, incluido Zayn entre ellos- dije mientras veía hacia los corredores que se reunían en la línea de salida.

 

-¿Cuánto apuestas Little bird?- pregunto Harry exhalando el humo de su cigarro y se acercaba a mí. Mi corazón empezó a latir tanto que sentía que se me saldría del pecho.

 

-5000 dólares, va a ser demasiado fácil- bufé. Harry se aproximaba lentamente y estaba acortando el espacio que había entre nosotros, hasta quedar frente a mí. Su cálido aliento chocaba contra mi cabello. Me estaba poniendo nervioso, así que mejor baje la mirada y Harry gruño bajo.

 

-Bien yo apuesto 6000 a que pierdes, y yo también correré -dijo agarrando mi mentón entre sus dedos, forzándome a mirar sus cuencas verdosas- ocuparé el lugar de Zayn en la carrera.

 

-¿Harry estas seguro de eso? no has corrido desde lo que paso- dijo Zayn preocupado por su mejor amigo.

 

-Cállate, yo sé lo que hago con mi puta vida - dijo Harry, esta vez enojado pero sin dejar de posar una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. Por fin había liberado mi mentón.

Los demás seguían sorprendidos por lo que el rizado acababa de sugerir, estaban tensos y me veían como si el momento de mi muerte fuera próximo.

 

-Más que seguro, más te vale traer esos 5000 en efectivo, aquí no aceptamos visa. Nos vemos en la línea de salida cariño- contesto mirándome directamente a los ojos. Su mirada era pesada, haciendo que la piel se me erizara.

 

-Traigo eso y más, cariño-

♣

_"Si mi velocidad te hace sudar, entonces no me dejes ir._   
_Aun si el cielo no tiene espacio. Entonces solo, entonces solo, entonces solo._   
_Solo nos iremos ¡vamos!"_   
_\- Planetary GO, My Chemical Romance._

Las vibraciones del motor causan escalofríos en toda mi piel. La adrenalina se dispara en mis venas haciendo que mi corazón se acelere. Es la primera vez que corro desde lo que paso con Blue. Las imágenes de esa noche se filtran en mi visión haciendo que haga girar el manillar con más fuerza mientras mantengo mis manos en los frenos provocando que el motor ruja con más potencia.  
Caroline se posiciono enfrente de todas las motos quitándose la blusa para usarla de indicador para la salida. Mis nudillos se están tornando blancos de tanta presión que hago en los frenos y el ritmo de mi corazón está apunto de acelerarse al igual que mi moto. Caroline levanto ambos brazos viendo a todos los competidores y después los dejo caer con sensualidad.

Quite mi mano del freno, moviendo el manillar hacia enfrente y empujando hacia atrás el frenillo con audacia para así salir a toda velocidad hacia enfrente. El golpe de adrenalina es impresionante, es como volver a respirar de nuevo después de contener el aire por meses, aquí es donde pertenezco. Este es mi lugar. Esto es mi vida. Esto es Blue y así la puedo mantener viva y un puto hijo de papi no me va a quitar eso. Acelero aún más y veo como la aguja de mi tablero rebota contra los números, zigzagueo entre los corredores para posicionarme hasta el principio y la mayoría se sorprende al verme corriendo. Se voltea Tristan -estúpido - para ver si no es una alucinación suya, le guiño el ojo y el pierde el control de su moto; yéndose directo hacía los árboles que rodean el camino. El viento choca contra mi rostro y solo gracias a la bandana los rizos no me cubren el campo de visión; joder no podría sentirme más libre.

La parte más peligrosa de la carretera se avecina en cuanto más acelero, puedo ver con dificultad la primera curva, así que inclino mi cuerpo hacia la derecha haciendo que los cilindros de mi moto revolucionen y tomen la curva perfectamente. No puedo correr ni diez metros cuando la siguiente curva aparece y empiezo a repetir la misma acción que hice con la curva pasada. Estoy concentrado, puedo sentir el triunfo en mi boca, pero se ve atormentado al ver una Ducati negra por el retrovisor. Se perfectamente de quien es así que aumento la velocidad y con la moto cierro la curva para que Louis tenga más dificultad al cruzarla. La parte recta de la carretera comienza y aprovecho para girar mi cabeza y ver al imbécil sonriendo justo atrás de mí. Freno un poco para chocar con su moto y desestabilizara pero el acto simplemente hizo que quedara a la par de mi. La línea de meta está demasiado cerca y no hay mucho que pueda hacer para vencer al cabrón-vaya que es bueno- golpeo su moto contra la mía, es un acto desesperado por ganar la carrera. Pero ya es muy tarde llegamos al mismo tiempo a la meta.

Maldigo para mis adentros, tratando de bajar la velocidad y derrapando mis pies por el pasto húmedo, volteo y Louis está haciendo lo mismo. Bajo de la moto, colocando el frenillo. Me siento agitado y enojado, pero al mismo tiempo extasiado. No sé qué diablos está pasando con mis emociones están haciendo una revolución y hace mucho que no me sentía así.

Me quedo parado, extiendo las manos tratando de relajarlas -dejando que el frío aire de la noche se cuele entre mis dedos- cierro los ojos y trato de tranquilizarme. Mi pulso sigue acelerado y siento que el corazón está a punto de salirse por mi garganta. Mi tranquilidad se ve interrumpida por una quejosa y aguda voz, que para mi suerte es demasiado conocida. Louis.

-¡Casi me matas hijo de puta!- grita Louis y empujándome de los hombros. Casi pierdo el equilibrio y caigo de espaldas. Pero soy más fuerte que él y solo logra que mi cuerpo se haga hacía atrás, como mero reflejo del golpe.

 

-Podrás decir todo lo que quieras de mi madre, pero créeme que puta no era- digo ya estable y agarro vuelo para soltarle un golpe en la nariz, con mi puño derecho. Moría por hacer eso desde la mañana. Mis fuerzas sobrepasan a las suyas y el cae al pasto.

Niall y Zayn son los primeros en llegar corriendo. Habíamos parado las motos lejos de la multitud. No quería a todos preguntándome porque "El gran Styles se había animado a correr y porque había quedado empate con el estúpido niño estirado".

 

-¿Que ha pasado?- pregunta Liam exaltado al ver como Louis sigue en el suelo y con la nariz sangrando. Su cuerpo era demasiado delicado a cualquier otra persona le habría soltado un puñetazo y no hubiera sido bastante para que la nariz les empezará a sangrar. Una parte de mí se sentía mal al ver aquel pequeño cuerpo tirado en el pasto.

 

-El estúpido se siente ofendido porque le he dejado ir la moto hace rato - digo tratando de juntar toda la paciencia que existe en mi cuerpo, pero es nula y exploto -¡Es un imbécil, son cosas que pasan siempre en Cold River y debería de tomarlas como son. Son putas carreras ilegales y por ende razón no hay putas reglas! ¡¿Qué chingados querías que pasara?! - grito dando manotazos al aire - Pero no, como el jovencito aprendió de seguro a correr en una puta pista de carreras privada o alguna tontería parecida. Siente que debemos respetarlo y tratarlo con delicadeza como la linda princesa que es- pronunció las últimas palabras tratando de imitar la quejosa y aguda voz del chico de los ojos azules.

 

\- ¿Y solo por eso lo golpeaste? Porque en dado caso, tu eres la princesa- pregunta Niall, quien está sentado al lado de su mejor amigo, tratando de parar la hemorragia.

 

-Mira preciosa. No me conoces en lo absoluto y no sabes lo que putas soy capaz de ser. No eres mi amigo, así que ¿sabes que hago con las personas que me insultan y no son mis amigos? - pregunto acercándome a él, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y el solo empieza a temblar y a morderse los labios - ¡Te hice una puta pregunta! - grito y puedo sentir como mis ojos se oscurecen debido a la ira que me esta cegando y como es que mi voz se vuelve más ronca. El chico rubio parece estar manteniendo la respiración y esta cerrando sus ojos en espera a que mi golpe contacte con su cara. Pero ese momento no llega por que me veo interrumpido por Zayn, quien me esta jalando del brazo.

 

-Harry deja al pobre niño en paz - dice con tacto, todavía sosteniendo mi brazo.

 

-¿Ahora tengo yo la culpa?- pregunto indignado- Louis es el que le dijo PU-TA - pronuncio cada sílaba con el mismo odio con el que lo hizo el chico de ojos azules - a mi madre- siento como el agarre de Zayn se tensa. Él sabe lo que está sucediendo y lo que estoy pensando en estos instantes y puedo sentir como la rabia también se empieza a apoderar de su cuerpo. El ojiazul estaba jugando a entrar al infierno y salir intacto de este, sin darse cuenta que los hijos de Satán estaban esperando con ansias su llegada.

 

-Niall necesitan irse ahora - le susurra Liam. Preocupado por el futuro de ambos chicos, si es que ellos permanecían en este lugar.

 

-No, no no no - digo chasqueando la lengua- no se irán de aquí hasta que la bonita princesa me pague.

 

-¿Pagarte? , pero si hemos quedado empate. No te debo nada, quedamos a mano- espeta Louis parándose después de un largo rato del pasto. Tratando de limpiar con la manga de su cárdigan negro los hilos carmesí que caen de su pequeña nariz. Es tan castrarte y quejoso que quiero un buen golpe. Me había dado cuenta de algo, sí, definitivamente me agradaba más cuando los únicos sonidos que salían de su boca eran gemidos o pequeños gritos ahogados.

 

- _Little bird_ te he dejado ganar y créeme que si podemos a discusión quien debió ganar la carrera, todos me elegirán. ¿No es así? - pregunto a la multitud que se había empezado a formar y ellos contestan con sonidos escandalosos como si fueran animales.

 

-¿Todo esto fue por dinero? ¡Me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio y nos ahorrábamos todo este teatro!- grita Louis y deja salir una maldita, pero sobre todo ruidosa, risa falsa. Empieza caminar hacia mí y saca de uno de sus bolsillos su cartera y empieza a contar hasta juntar 5000 dólares, para después tirármelos en la cara- tengo más de donde vienen esos y créeme que no los necesito.

}

Me quedo aturdido por su infantil acto de rebeldía y cuando quiero hacer algo al respecto me doy cuenta de que lo único que quedaba de él eran las huellas que su moto había dejado sobre el pasto mojado. Todos me veían anonados, había dejado que un idiota pisoteara mi reputación y eso no volvería a pasar. Fui hasta Liam y lo jale de la chamarra de cuero que traía puesta. Todo era culpa de él.

 

-Mira cabrón. No se cómo le vas a hacer pero no quiero a Louis de nuevo en Cold River. Te lo digo a ti porque fue tu grandiosa idea invitarlo a conocer este puto lugar. ¡La próxima vez que lo vea aquí, yo mismo me encargaré de agarrar mi pistola y meterle un balazo en los huevos!- grite soltando a Liam de mi agarre.

 

-¿Sabes si quiera cuánto dinero tiene el?- pregunto Zayn enojado. Era lógico que estuviera enojado, acababa de agredir a Liam. Así que me quedo callado y niego con la cabeza. -¡Se pudre en dinero y no por tus putos caprichos de niña vamos a perder una fuente de ingresos tan grande como el! - grito Zayn enfurecido. Las venas de su cuello se marcaban y sus mirada esta clavada en mí.

 

-¿De qué hablas? - pregunto aturdido.

 

-Harry de verdad que eres un estúpido.

 

-Es que no se dé jodidos me estás hablando. Tiene la finta de que tiene dinero, pero puedo apostarte que no tanto como lo piensas- mentí. Me imaginaba que Louis era un niño adinerado. Pero cualquier persona lo podría notar a millas. Con buen porte son sí quiera intentarlo, incluso vistiendo en solo mezclilla y una playera desaliñada. Su forma de andar es demasiado elegante y no había ninguno de sus ademanes que no tuviera gracia. Parecía que al chico cuando era más pequeño lo habían metido a gimnasia o a alguna de esas bobadas. Pero sobre todo, lo que más lo delataba era su puta forma de vestir y su engreída forma de hablar y de ver las cosas.

 

-¿Sabes si quiera quiénes son los cabrones que se fueron? - pregunto Zayn más calmado y de brazos cruzados.

 

-No, no tengo idea y ni me importa - respondo cortante.

 

-Es Louis Tomlinson. Hijo de Mark, el dueño de "Tomlinson Enterprise"

 

-No mames.

 

-Te lo juro.

 

-¿No crees que es demasiado peligroso para el andar en este tipo de cosas y peor aún en Cold River?

 

-Al parecer no le importa.

 

-Déjenlos en paz, son mocosos, no saben lo que están haciendo- dijo Liam, abogando por su amigo y yo me limitó a pensar. Miro a ambos, pero en especial al chico de ojos color ámbar, alzando una ceja y poniendo una sonrisa fugaz y cínica en mi rostro. Zayn capta el mensaje y empieza a reír.

 

-No. Se en lo que estás pensando, no lo harás Styles -Liam nos miraba anonado, no entendía aquella profunda conexión que había entre nosotros. Tan profunda que podíamos casi deducir lo que el otro estaba pensando.

 

-Mírame hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si te gusta el rumbo que va tomando la fic, nos ayudarías mucho recomendándonos con tus amigos.
> 
> kudos, dudas, comentarios, todos son bien recibidos.
> 
> Gracias por leernos. All the love ♡
> 
> Ask: ask.fm/unaestirada
> 
> Twitter: @larrystylincest
> 
> Twitter: @__valcalderon.
> 
> Atte:
> 
> →Val (WordsAreSwords)
> 
> →Su (HopeBraveryAndTears).
> 
> Nos leemos el próximo jueves.


	5. Capítulo 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por tardar en actualizar. En realidad no se si alguien verdaderamente lea ésto aquí en ao3. Pero imagínare que si es así.
> 
> Saludos y besos ♡ 
> 
> Si lees esta historia. Me gustaría saber sobre ti

"Carga las pistolas, trae a tus amigos. 

Es divertido perder y fingir."- Smells like teen spirit, NIRVANA.  
   
-Malik, dame tu teléfono.- Pedí mientras tomaba un poco de hierba de mi grinder para hacer un porro. Estábamos sentados en el viejo sofá naranja. Habían cedido a que pasarán la noche en mi departamento.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?- dijo mientras sacaba el teléfono de sus bolsillos.

-Calmada nena, tu solo dame el teléfono.- Tome el teléfono con una mano y encendí mi porro con la otra. Comencé a buscar el número de Niall en los contactos del moreno.

-Harry ¿qué estás haciendo?-

-Le estoy marcando a Niall. Pero entre tantas putas que tienes agendadas no encuentro el pinche número- respondí mientras le lanzaba el aparato.

-¿Para qué quieres el número de Niall? Harry no entiendo ni un carajo.

-Para que me presente una vieja- respondí con sarcasmo -¿Tu para que crees que quiero el número de Niall? Es para invitarlo a la tocada de mañana.

-Harry pero si detestas al niño ¿para qué quieres que valla a la tocada?

-Liam por favor ya no te tires tantas veces a Zayn que ya lo dejaste estúpido de tantos orgasmos- dije mirando a Liam - A ver. Te voy a explicar cómo te explicaba Blue las cosas. Niall es amigo de...-espere a que contestara:

-Louis - respondió Zayn rodando sus ojos como un pequeño niño frustrado.

-Eso es. Ahora ¿a quién queremos joder?

-A Louis- contestó cortante y un poco enojado debido a que lo estaba jodiendo. Pero así era siempre nuestra relación.

-Vas muy bien Zayne- dije animoso y al mismo tiempo aplaudiendo - Ahora si Niall va a la tocada ¿Quién va a ir también?

-Louis.

-Eso es Zayne. Te mereces una buena mamada. Liam, te concedo los honores de hacerle un buen blow a Malik, si quieren hasta les presto la camioneta- dije rodeando a los dos con mis brazos -ahora Zayn. Préstame tu teléfono.

-Bien, ya está marcando.

El sonido del timbre se escuchaba tenuemente y yo repasaba en mi mente las palabras que diría para persuadir al rubio de ojos azules. Necesitaba planear bien lo que haría y diría... no podía volverla a cagar. Se estaba tardando en contestar y mandaba a buzón. Intente unas tres veces y aquellas habían terminado igual que la primera llamada... en línea de espera. Di un último intento y esta finalmente entró:

-Bueno, ¿quién habla? - se escuchaba una voz adormilada y ronca al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Niall... -conteste y fui cortado por la voz de aquel chico:

-¿Qué diablos quieres Harry?- carraspeo y finalmente contestó aquella voz que se escuchaba ahora ya despierta e irritada.

-Yo quería-nuevamente fui cortado por Niall:

-Me vale mierda lo que quieras. Pensé que serías otra persona y solo por eso he tomado la llamada. Pero no pienso gastar ni un minuto más de mi sueño así que - no deje que terminara la frase. Ahora el que interrumpía era yo. No dejaría que esta oportunidad se fuera de mis manos:

-Niall guarda silencio de una puta vez y déjame explicar- trate de ser lo más educado posible. El mocoso me estaba sacando de mis casillas y estaba a muy poco de mandarlo a que tragara mierda,  junto con Louis. - lo siento si perdí los estribos hace unas cuantas horas. De verdad lo siento - mentí - no he sido el mismo desde que llegue a Cold River. Hoy no ha sido mi mejor día y creo que te debía una disculpa y una explicación. La cual estoy dispuesto a dártela pero...

-Contigo siempre hay condiciones ¿no es así?- se escuchaba más tranquilo e incluso dejaba salir tenues suspiros en el teléfono. Se estaba muriendo de sueño.

-Carajo. Niall soy pésimo pidiendo disculpas. Déjame hacerlo a mi manera ¿vale?

\- Está bien. Continúa - ese chico era una persona muy dócil. Demasiado manipulable, demasiado estúpido. Me gustaría pensar que me sentía mal por mentirle. Pero, siendo sinceros  ¿a quién carajos le importa hacerlo?

-No me gusta pedir disculpas y menos vía telefónica. Es muy estúpido ¿no crees?- pregunté y el solo hizo un sonido casi inaudible. Lo tomaría como una afirmación.  
Mi oído empezaba a sentirse caliente debido a que tenía el teléfono contra él desde hace más de media hora.

   
-Ve directo al punto. Que quiero ir a dormir.

   
-¿Qué te parece si mañana vienes al bar y hablamos? Creo que me gustaría aclarar unas cosas sobre mí. Sabes... me he enterado que la mayoría ha hablado de mi Cómo si mi vida les perteneciera y bueno no es así. Tal vez sí te cuento algunos detalles,  serás capaz de comprender mis cambios de humor- termine y sentí la mirada pesada de Zayn sobre mí y el solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Hablas en serio?- pregunto emocionado Niall. Podía jurar que sus pupilas se habían agrandado cuando mencione que le contaría sobre mi vida pasada. Ese era el anzuelo. Niall sólo era un mocoso chismoso que estaba en Cold River por las leyendas y fiestas que este albergaba. No sería estúpido para desperdiciar una buena charla con uno de los cuentos más populares que había en Cold River. Con Harry Styles.

-No miento - reí para mis adentros.

-Fantástico. ¿A qué hora llegó? ¿Llevo algo?

-A las siete estaría bien. No quiero que lleves algo... si no a alguien.

-¿De quién estamos hablando?

- Quiero que lleves a Louis.

____________________________

No sufran 

¿Creían que las dejaríamos plantadas?.

We don't think so...

Parte 1. Del maratón de 3 capítulos ;)


	6. Capítulo 5.

 

**_Bloodstream - Ed Sheeran_ **

Las luces se distorsionan en mi vista, las sensaciones se intensifican mientras camino hacia el micrófono, las voces de todos los presentes son solo murmullo vago en mis oídos. Los primeros matices de la guitarra se hacen presentes. Paso suavemente mi lengua por encima de mis labios y siento el sabor metálico de la perforación. Me acerco al micrófono y empiezo a dar pequeños golpes con el pie y mis dedos danzan sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra.

__   
_**I've been spinning now for time** _   
_**Couple women by my side** _   
_**I got sinning on my mind** _   
_**Sipping on red wine** _   
_**I've been sitting here for ages** _   
_**Ripping out the pages** _   
_**How'd I get so faded?** _   
_**How'd I get so faded?** _

Las palabras se escurren sedosamente de mis labios y se escuchan en las bocinas de todo el lugar. Los murmullos cesan para voltear a verme en el escenario con mi guitarra acústica, algunos clientes frecuentes del lugar se ven extrañados ya que este no es nuestro sonido habitual. He escogido la canción con un fin y espero llegar a él.

 

**_Oh, no, no, don't leave me alone lonely now_  
If you loved me how'd you never learn?  
Oh, coloured crimson in my eyes  
One or two could free my mind  
This is how it ends.  
I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream  
Fading out again.  
I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream  
So tell me when it kicks in  
Well, tell me when it kicks in**

  
La voz de Zayn se funde con la mía en momentos preciosos haciendo las notas más armónicas. Tristian que ahora está en la batería golpea con suavidad el bombo creando un hecho en las bocinas, provocando que toda la atención de los espectadores se pose en nosotros tres. 

 

**_I've been looking for a lover_  
Thought I'd find her in a bottle  
God, make me another one  
I'll be feeling this tomorrow  
Lord, forgive me for the things I've done  
I was never meant to hurt no one  
I saw scars upon a broken-hearted lover**

No puedo evitar los sentimientos que provocan esas palabras en mi voz, ya que esta se vuelve más rasposa a medida de que avanza la canción. No puedo evitar pensar en Blue y cuanto la he tenido presente estos días, ni en cómo no he podido sacar de mis venas el encuentro con Louis.

**_Oh, no, no, don't leave me alone lonely now_  
If you loved me how'd you never learn?  
Oh, coloured crimson in my eyes  
One or two could free my mind  
This is how it ends.  
I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream  
Fading out again.  
I feel the chemicals burn in my bloodstream  
So tell me when it kicks in**

**_  
Well, tell me when it kicks in  
Well, tell me when it kicks in_ **

   
Busco con la mirada a Niall pero me encuentro con algo diferente, es Louis. Y me está mirando directamente a los ojos. 

   
Quiero mirar hacia otro lado. Pero dejo que él se adentré en mí. Una parte de mi desea que él pueda entender con solo una mirada todo lo que quiero transmitirle. Una parte de mi ansía con él adentrándose por mis ventanas y atreviéndose a descubrir lo que hay más allá de aquel duro semblante que hay en mí siempre.

Solo de esta forma es como puedo llamar su atención y lograr que el pose su mirada en mi sin que él se escandalice o huya.

**_Al the voces in my mind  
Calling out acrosas the line  
Tell me when it kicks in_ **

Pero al mismo tiempo que veo sus cuencas azuladas. La veo a ella. Veo que él es la única manera de mantenerla viva.

Tal vez por eso quiero que él entre por aquellas ventanas. Porque sé que si el entra... Blue lo hará también.

_I saw scars upon her_

A ella le hubiera gustado hacer esto conmigo, joder al niño rico.

  ** _Tell me when it kicks in  
Broken hearted_**

   
 _Que comience el juego._

_______________________________

"Los ojos son las ventanas del alma ".

Parte 2 del maratón de 3 capítulos.

MUY CORTO... pero necesario.

Tienen derecho a hacer lo que quieran con nuestro cuerpo. Nos dormiremos con un rosario por si las dudas...

PD. Cuando comentan y nos dan kudos nos hacen muuuuuy felices y estos dos capítulos tiene dedicatorias pero desde el teléfono no puedo. Así que mañana se las pongo.

Mañana subimos el tercero.

All the love xx - Val (wordsareswords) & Su (hopebraveryandtears)


End file.
